


Algo Antigo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: No casamento Steven e Nell riem dizendo o quão hilário foi o momento em que você percebeu que Theo não era hetero. Você deixa eles pensarem assim porque a versão deles era mais agradável do que a verdade.





	Algo Antigo

No casamento Steven e Nell riem dizendo o quão hilário foi o momento em que você percebeu que Theo não era hetero. Você deixa eles pensarem assim porque a versão deles era mais agradável do que a verdade.

O que você viu te surpreendeu mas não por ser algo novo, mas sim algo antigo, algo que já devia ter acabado.

Começou pequeno, um dia quando ela tinha treze anos e você quinze Theo te pediu para ensinar ela como beijar, e você fez.

Em retrospecto você pensou muitas vezes em como as coisas teriam sido diferentes se você tivesse usado sua mão ou um limão para ensiná-la ao invés da sua própria boca.

Depois disso ela continuou te pedindo para ensinar ela coisas e você continuou dizendo sim, e o que você não sabia você aprendeu junto com ela, nela.

Você diz para si mesma que era apenas um treino para o negócio de verdade. Que não era realmente sexo de verdade. Não havia nada dentro de você afinal, se um médico te examinasse ele provavelmente diria que você é uma virgem. E o prazer que você sentiu das mãos dela, e da boca dela e de apenas sentir o corpo dela se esfregando contra o seu era apenas uma fração em comparação ao que você sentiria quando você fizesse aquelas coisas com um homem. Você estava errada.

Ela tinha dezesseis anos e você quase dezoito quando você começa namorar um rapaz da sua turma. Theo disse que ela não se importava, mas toda vez que você mencionava o nome dele o humor dela piorava. Ela só admitiu que ela se importava uma vez. Era o dia do baile de formatura, você estava com seu vestido e maquiagem pronta quando ela chegou no quarto que vocês dividiam na casa da sua tia, ela cheirava a álcool, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e não havia sinal nenhum das luvas dela.

E ela pediu pra você não ir. Não com aquele cara. Você disse para ela parar de agir como um bebê. E você foi. E após isso acabou.

E você disse para você não importava porque sempre ia ser assim, aquilo era apenas o que adolescentes faziam. 

Mas ali estava Theo, não mais uma adolescente e dançando com uma mulher, tocando uma mulher, olhando para uma mulher com desejo em seus olhos. Uma mulher que não era você.

Ela devia ter esquecido e ido para achar um namorado e tentar ser normal. Como você fez.

Como você ainda estava tentando fazer.


End file.
